Pointing is a fundamental operation found in most graphical user interface (GUI) systems used by computers and many consumer electronics products. Typically, the user will manipulate a controller, such as a mouse, which in turn moves a computer-generated cursor on a display. The user will then move the cursor to select items of interest, navigate through many screens, explore content and the like. While use of a mouse is typical, some applications prefer gestural control where the user performs pointing using multiple body parts simultaneously and collaboratively, such as moving elbow, hand and finger to reach an object. For example, there is a remote pointing method in which the user may make an in-the-air gesture with the controller by holding a remote input device, and the gesture is translated into cursor movement on the display screen (for example see the Patent Literature 1).